percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Last Man Standing: Chapter 19
XIX Kelsey Fisher A Plan I didn’t want to kill anyone else. Even if those people were zombies, they had still been people. Maybe there’s a way to make them un-zombiefied, ''I thought, ''Maybe we can just zap them with electricity and make their brains go back to normal. ''Then, I remembered that these zombies weren’t created by playing a video game that messed with their brains and made them crave human (or demigod) flesh and brains. The only way was to kill them all. No matter who they were, they had to be killed because there was no way to save them that I could think of. Anyways, all of us were in the Underworld following Rachel, who supposedly had a plan, but I was pretty sure her plan was coming from whatever this so called “Zombie Survival Guide” was. The only problem with that was the fact that we had to fight demigod zombies as well as regular zombies, we had to find a castle where the Zombie Prince, also known as Nico di Angelo, was, and we lived in a world filled with mythology that was now currently being ruled by the god of the Underworld himself. I was pretty sure the survival guide told you anything about what to do when that happened. Then again, what did I know? I never even knew there was a survival guide. The group of us continued on walking through the Underworld. I was surprised that we had even made it this far without being attacked by zombies. You would’ve thought that as many of us that there were, we would’ve attracted hundreds of the flesh-and-brain craving monsters as soon as we had entered the place, but we didn’t, and I hoped it stayed that way for a while. I was pretty sure I wasn’t going to get that lucky though. “So, does anyone besides Rachel have any sort of plan at all?” I asked the group. Silence was the only answer I was given. “I already said I had the whole thing planned out,” Rachel said breaking the silence. “Yes, I know, but given the fact that it comes from a survival guide that probably doesn’t cover our situation, I’m not sure if it’s exactly going to work,” I told her. Then, I heard the moaning of zombies and knew that my little bit of luck hadn’t lasted. More zombies ambled towards us. I glanced at the others and I could tell we were all pretty much thinking the same thing: ''Kill the zombies and get moving. '' So, I pulled out Tidal Wave, flipped it into sword form, and began attacking the zombies along with everyone else, slicing off head after head with a few close calls here and there. ''So much for not killing anyone else, ''I thought. Soon, the wave of zombies was finished, but I knew there would be more to come if we all stuck together while wandering through the Underworld, not that it would be any different if we split up. There would just possibly be less and it would be easier to sneak around. So, I decided to suggest my idea. “How do you guys feel about splitting up into pairs and meeting up again at the castle?” I asked them. 'Next Chapter! ''' Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:Last Man Standing Category:Earth-567